The Immortal Casket
by schiz0frantic
Summary: Albus Severus is going to start his first year at Hogwarts, but first he must make an interesting visit, and an unforgettable one. When he finally gets to Hogwarts, he finds out about the Immortal Casket. But what is the Immortal Casket?


**AN: This is my first Fan Fiction so it may not be that good. Also constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter One-<p>

PRIVET DRIVE

Blinding light flooded the room as what was once an extravagant dream about magic and wonder became a piercing sunrise and cold morning's breeze. The boy lay entwined in his duvet as his mother attempted to get him up. Pushing his luck, the boy surged beneath the duvet and hoped for his mother to leave him alone. Suddenly, the comfort disappeared from his eyes and his luck was gone.

"Muuuum" The boy croaked. He cleared his throat, but before he could continue, his mother intervened.

"Albus, I don't want to have to call you again," his mother said with an aggravated tone. "I'll be back up in 10 minutes. If you're not out of bed, then I shall be sending your father up."

Albus knew that this was as far as he could go, as the mention of his father made the situation seem more serious. But of course, today was a serious day. Today was the day that Albus was going to receive his wand. He pulled around so he was sitting on the side of the bed and braced himself for what would surely be a tiring day. He didn't know what it was about his father that urged him to do as he was told; perhaps it was his quiet tone, or the way he so obviously showed his disappointment in you. Upon becoming aware of his surroundings, Albus immediately rushed to the window and shut it. His mother did this to him every morning. She knew he hated the cold, and it was one of the few ways to get him up. He walked over to the mirror and studied himself. The image before him shared his favourite striped pyjamas. He looked very much like his father, with his untidy black hair and round face, but he had his grandmother's eyes. He was unsure how he bared any resemblance to his mother. There were no signs of freckles on his face, and he didn't share the common Weasley trait of red hair, unlike his sister.

With his mind on his mother, he decided not to give her another reason to moan. He grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. Just as he was about to enter, his brother raced past him and shut the door on his face.

"Nice try Al, but not quick enough this time." His brother chanted from behind the door. Al, was a nickname given to him only by his father, his close friends and his siblings. His mother, and almost every other adult for that matter, still insisted upon calling him by his full forename.

Albus made the trek down both flights of stairs and eventually found himself in the large hallway. Hung along the stairwell was an assortment of Daily Prophet clippings and family mementos. His eyed wandered from a moving picture of the Potters and the Dursleys together to a headline from 19 years ago. His eyes always wandered to this particular heading. It read: HARRY POTTER: THE BOY WHO SURVIVED. His father was always too modest and insisted that they be taken down, but Albus and the rest of the family loved being reminded how famous he really was.

Albus entered the kitchen and immediately noticed his hunger. A variety of smells hit him. His mother has gone all out on breakfast today. She was waiting by the frying pan, while enchanting an assortment of objects to do the chores around the kitchen. She had learned this skill from Grandma Weasley many years ago. His father, Harry, was sat with a hot cup of Tea reading that mornings paper. Next to him was a large grey Owl, sitting sullenly on the table, waiting for payment for the morning delivery. As Albus entered the room the paper went down and they both beamed at him.

"Morning Mum, Morning Dad." Albus chirped as the odours woke him up fully. "Anything new in the Prophet?" he asked.

"Only Mundungus Fletcher selling stolen goods again. I'm surprised the Department for Magical Law Enforcement aren't on him yet. If I wasn't already to busy, I would get him myself." As Harry went to take a sip of his Tea, he spilt some down his shirt. "Merlin's beard, this is my favourite shirt. Ginny dear, could you pay the owl please," He stood up and headed towards the doorway passing Albus. Calling back, he shouted "I need to go change."

Albus sat down and poured himself a glass of Orange Juice. Whilst he did this, his mother brought over his breakfast. He glanced at his plate while downing his drink; a full English breakfast was waiting for him. The smell was so intense that no sooner had he finished his Juice, he was tucking into the spectacular meal laden before him. As the first piece entered his mouth, his taste buds went wild, satisfying the urges in his stomach. Before he could finish, his mother started talking.

"Why aren't you ready yet? You know we have a busy day ahead of us, and where's your sister?" She finally stopped for a breath, just in time for Albus to reply-

"James took my showering slot again, and I don't know where Lily is. Why don't you call her yourself?" He immediately knew he went too far as his check was rewarded by a cold stare from his mother. Knowing the kitchen was now a danger zone he rushed to finish his breakfast.

An hour later they were all ready and waiting by the door, all them but Lily of course. Lily was always the first one up, but the last one ready. _What could take her so long?_ Albus thought to himself. As if by magic, as soon as he finished this thought, Lily came sauntering down the stairs.

"Come on Lily, we're going to be late." Ginny said as she opened the door and ushered everyone out.

As they were leaving, Harry pulled up in the Vintage blue Ford Anglia. It was in memoriam of Grandpa Weasley who passed away not long ago. After a half an hour drive and a few dead ends, James finally caught on that they were heading in the opposite direction to London.

"Dad, where are we going? This isn't the way to Diagon Alley."

"No, we're stopping by Uncle Dudley's first." Before he gave them a chance to contest, he continued. "This is your last opportunity to see them before you go to school, now would you rather go during Christmas, or go now?".

At the sound of interfering with their holidays, all 3 halted their pleas. Throughout the journey Albus read through his father's old copy Hogwarts, A History, preparing himself for his year ahead. After an hour of driving they eventually arrived at Dudley's house. After the Second Wizarding War was over, the Dursley's returned to Privet Drive. After 8 years, they gave the house to Dudley and his wife, Allison, as they were both expecting a child. Vernon and Petunia moved to Spain for early retirement. One year on since Albus had last been here and Privet Drive had hardly changed. In fact, as his father had told him many times, it hadn't changed since he was here as a child.

As their car pulled up outside the house, Albus saw a twitch in the Living Room blinds and knew that the Dursley's were about to have exactly the same conversation that was imminent here.

"Now I want you to all be on your best behaviour for the next hour. It will be over soon enough and once it's done, we won't have to come back for another year." Albus' father muttered as if the Dursley's could hear him.

Once everyone was ready, they all exited the car and made their way up the driveway. Before Harry had a chance to knock the door, it was swung open and a large plum shaped figure stood in its place. Harry and Dudley shook hands and exchanged nods, as Dudley invited them inside. Albus always hated the inside of the house. It was poorly decorated with Magnolia wallpaper and a Lemon carpet. Ginny was the first to enter the living room, exchanging pleasantries with Allison, while James, Lily and Albus headed upstairs to kill time with the Dursley children.

Albus was last to enter the children's bedroom. Both children were sat down on their own bed, engrossed in their own forms of entertainment. Clark, an 11 year old version of Dudley just not as big boned as him, was sat on his bed playing with a strange device that Albus had never seen before, while Jessica, the 8 year old child that bared no resemblance to neither Dudley or her mother (His father had once said that she looked like her grandmother at the same age), was laying down on her bed writing in her diary. James went over to watch Clark, who was frantically trying to hide something (Albus thought he saw a red wax stamp) while Lily joined Jessica and started to giggle. Albus disliked his second cousins, it wasn't the fact that they were Dursley's, it was the way they were spoilt rotten whilst still giving their parents cheek.

Eventually, after a long and boring hour, the three potter children hurried downstairs eager to get out. Harry and Ginny were edging along the hallway, with Dudley in tow. They all left and embraced the fresh air, but before they had a chance to leave, Dudley had one more attempt at mustering a conversation.

"So, Albus is off to St. Brutus' this year then?" This was a running joke between him and Harry, as the excuse for Harry's time at Hogwarts was a boarding school for criminals.

"Yeah, we're getting his things today," Harry replied, before adding, "Same time next year then

"Same time next year" and both the Potters and Dudley faced away from each other without a second thought.


End file.
